


Jelousy at its finest

by Lotzbian_09



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Jealous Cat Grant, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Light Angst, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotzbian_09/pseuds/Lotzbian_09
Summary: Cat comes back for Kara. Others want her too. What will she do.





	Jelousy at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad a fan fictions so bare with me.

Cat came back for Kara.  While she was away she had realized her feelings for her former assistant. 

Now here she is waiting at the door trying to convince her self to knock. She took a breathe and knocked on the door. 

"One minute!" She assumed Kara said. 

The door opened. Kara Danvers was there staring at her.

Kara's eyebrows Furrowed, "Cat?"

"Yes?"

Kara's eyebrows went back to normal,  "uh..  Come in, come in"

"I actually can't I have a friend waiting but uh I just came by to say 'Hi'." 

"Oh uh bye then..."

That was a lie Cat hadn't talked to anyone since she had been back. Not to mention she she barley had any friends. She just didn't want to seen like a loser. 

Maybe she will talk to Kara again tomorrow. 

 

 


End file.
